The Curse of Arrav
Curse of Arrav}} The Curse of Arrav is the third quest in the Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest series, where you must obtain the heart of Arrav from Zemouregal for your mysterious friend, Ali the Wise, in hopes of learning more about the magic enslaving Arrav. Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted) (cannot be boosted) (may be boosted) (may be boosted) (may be boosted) (may be boosted - at least 10 Dwarven Stout will be required if you're 63 mining - you may be better off using a God banner.) (may be boosted) |items = * 3 Dwellberries (Do not carry while obtaining sacred oil if running through swamp) * Sacred oil (any number of doses will work) * Ring of life * Crossbow or better for the Mith grapple * Mith grapple * Insulated boots * Familiar with remote view ability such as a Macaw (level 41) or a Ravenous locust (level 70) * Equipment to survive against a level 180 monster Recommended Items: * Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff if not done Fairytale Part 3; or a Pollnivneach teleport scroll; or a Desert amulet * Trollheim Teleport or Climbing boots for mountain pathways * Ring of slaying * Desert Survival Gear * Weapon * Salve Amulet (e) - bonus enhancement while fighting Arrav * Varrock teleport runes or a Varrock Teleport for quicker access to Captain Rovin |kills = * Arrav (Level 180) (only has 3000 hp and low defence/attack) }} Getting to the Tunnels To start, talk to Ali the Wise in his house in north-western Nardah, just north of the Temple of Elidinis. Consider using Fairy ring code . This is the optimal method, as it is an unlimited instant teleport. An alternative method of reaching Nardah is to teleport via the Desert amulet 2 or above. After talking with Ali the Wise, your character learns of a tunnel on Trollweiss Mountain. Be sure to ask him, "Where is the tunnel entrance?" before continuing or you will not be able to enter the cave. Using the Trollheim teleport or another mode of transportation, go to Trollheim. Make your way off the mountain and go north-west along the path until a sub-path breaks off north. This is the path you take to get to the ice gate in Desert Treasure but keep going north to reach the cave. Go in through the cave entrance and make your way through the ice caves. These caves are populated with level 84+ ice trolls, and caution is recommended for lower level players. At the end of the tunnel, head through the crevice and continue east to the next cave entrance. The Tunnels Make your way through the tunnel, clearing the rubble as you go. Some pieces must be mined from more than one side to clear them; this can be seen by their relative size— as a piece gets mined from each side it becomes smaller and eventually disappears. Most of the larger pieces will have to be mined from multiple sides to clear. Note that your progress is saved, but if you leave the cave you will have to re-do the current clump of rocks you are mining, if you previously mined them partway. As you mine, take note of how they are arranged. You CANNOT mine the same rock more than once from the same direction; if you do, you will be informed you have done all you can and must try a different direction. Note that there are one, two and three-rock piles. Some three-rocks may be mined perfectly; some might cause a cave-in to the east. The new cave-in cannot be mined. Make your way to the room in the east of the cave. There are four tablets on the ground which you will need to pick up along the way: stone tablet, granite tablet, slate tablet, and shale tablet. It is recommended to bank the tablets at the next convenient point so you can give them to Ali the Wise after the quest. Once you make it to the basement, search the bookcases to get Notes (a-j) about the Mahjarrat, and go up the stairs. Be sure to have 2 open inventory slots before fighting Arrav! You will appear in a castle with Arrav nearby. If boosting your mining, you may need to wait for your stats to return to normal or consume a restore potion or a super restore potion. Speak to him, but he cannot control his mind, so he starts to attack you. He has a combat level of 180 and attacks with Melee, so Protect from Melee is suggested. You will deliver a few attacks, with him talking in between each. When Arrav has about 25% of his health remaining, he will temporarily regain some control over his body and he will tell you to search the flame tapestry in the southern room. Zemouregal will then call him and he will be teleported away. Head to the room directly south of where you currently are and search the tapestry on the western wall with the candles next to it. You must have 2 free inventory spaces to do this. You will receive a Base key and the Base plans. You can now teleport out of the castle. If you do not have these items in your inventory, you will have to follow the above directions to get back into the fortress. The Security Plans to Zemouregal's Base Return to Ali the Wise in north-western Nardah (fairy code ). Show him the base plans and see a cutscene of Ali explaining all the traps in the base and a walkthrough of where to go. Arrav plans1.png|Human detection spells Arrav plans2.png|Sewage system under the base Arrav plans3.png|Surges of energy sent through the waters Arrav plans4.png|Gas fills the area when alarm is sounded Arrav plans5.png|Five-inch thick runite-enforced steel door Arrav plans6.png|Fire ray enchantments Arrav plans7.png|Arrav's heart, in the middle of a continuous Mahjarrat spell Preparing the Jar You can use the bank in the south of Nardah if you have the required items there. From Ali the Wise's house, head north-east to the Uzer Mastaba just south of the Ruins of Uzer, past the stone tiles to and speak to Senliten from Missing My Mummy. The queen is located on the lower level of the Uzer Mastaba (After entering the pyramid, run to the northwest, open the imposing doors, and go down the stairs to the south). Only stand on the blue and green tiles OR the Red and yellow to get across safely. (if you start off on green or blue don't step on yellow or red and you will be fine). Talk to the Pharaoh Queen and she will tell you how to make a jar to preserve Arrav's heart and gives you an Empty canopic jar. The jar now has to be filled with some Sacred oil, three dwellberries, and a Ring of life in that order. Be careful when adding the dwellberries because their default left-click option is eat. The canopic jar becomes Oil in a canopic jar, Oil and berries in a jar, and a Full canopic jar when each item is added. Once completed, return to Ali the Wise with the Full canopic jar. He will recommend that before you enter the base you wear insulation to stop electric shocks, have a form of surveillance, a grappling hook and a crossbow. Saving Arrav's heart Climb the northwestern tower in Varrock castle and speak with Hartwin (he's in the same room as Captain Rovin from Defender of Varrock) who will guide you to the Chaos Temple safely. Go down the trap door into Zemouregal's base. While dodging the Armoured zombies, follow the tunnel around, going through two doors until you reach a third metal door. Note that you won't have to kill the zombies for the red mist to open the doors again. With the base key obtained earlier from behind the tapestry, this door will now open. Go east, to the small side room with a range. Do not walk into the human detection spells because they will trigger and send you back to the entrance. Equip the insulated boots and enter the pipe on the south side of the room. With the boots equipped, the sewers are completely safe (even if you sit in the water). If the boots are not equipped or are taken off anywhere in the sewers, you will be sent back to the entrance of the sewer and be hit for around 150 damage. Navigating the Base Walk until you reach the end of the sewers, where you will see a Killerwatt in a cage and another pipe. Try to enter the pipe and you will get a message saying that you should try using remote view. Summon a Macaw or a Ravenous locust, stand in front of the pipe, and interact with the summoning familiar to access remote view. You must have the "Hide Familiar options" off (unchecked) because if you have them on, you will not be able to access the remote view ability. A cutscene will occur where you wait for the zombies to leave (click continue), then enter the pipe. Note: If you don't complete this within 5 minutes, the zombie guards will come back and kick you out of the room, though you will get to keep the items you obtained earlier. Do not dismiss your familiar, as if you fail, you will need it again to enter the second pipe. Run into the room to the south of you and search the tables for Decoder strips and Notes (k-z). Pick the lock on the chest on the south wall of that room for the Code key (if needed, use the Abyssal stealth scroll to boost your thieving level). Then, read your pass key and make a note of the four-letter code. With the decoder strips, go back north to the big door and interact with the keypad next to the locked door. Select strip #1 by clicking on it, and use the arrows at the top right of the screen to put strip #1 over the line indicated by the first letter of the code key. If your code uses two of the same letter then look at both numbers you are shown separately and enter them in the right order. If you're using Mouse Keys to click, you may find that the strips move very slowly. Try using the buttons on the mouse as well to speed things up. Enter the number shown in the hole of the strip. Repeat this for the other three strips and their respective pass code letter. For example, if your pass code is CGBE then you would place the decoder strip #1 over the C, by selecting the strip and using the arrows at the top-right, and the remaining number will be the first digit in the code to unlock the door. Repeat this for all the numbers, then you should hear a latch open. Now open the door and enter. You can hide in the room with the tables where you got the decoder strips if the zombies come back. If you fail the password twice, the gas will appear. You'll also be thrown out of the room and be dealt with around 1500+ damage. Repeat the process above (the remote view sight part) if this happens. Click on the pipe on the roof to use your mithril grapple and crossbow to bypass the trap. This requires level 64 Strength, 64 Ranged, and 61 Agility. You should drink the necessary potions if you are below the required levels. Click on the pedestal and you will automatically place the heart in the Full canopic jar, turning it into a Heart in a canopic jar. Teleport out, withdraw the 4 tablets (if required), and go talk to Ali the Wise in Nardah (fairy code ) to complete the quest. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * * * * * Additional Research You can talk to Ali the Wise after the quest and give him additional information, but there are no rewards for doing so. To give him all the information you will need to have gathered: The 4 tablets in the tunnel, and the two notes of Mahjarrat names: A-J and K-Z. You can also give him information from the following quests (if you had not already following Missing My Mummy): * Desert Treasure * While Guthix Sleeps * The Tale of the Muspah * Defender of Varrock * Hazeel Cult * Temple of Ikov * Enakhra's Lament * The General's Shadow * The World Wakes Music unlocked * Lamistard's Labyrinth - At the entrance to the Trollweiss cave * The Heist - After entering the third gate in Zemouregal's base in level 13 Wilderness Required for completing Completion of The Curse of Arrav is required for the following: * The Temple at Senntisten * Dimension of Disaster * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (Arrav needs to be killed in the dominion tower) Transcript Cultural References * When a player has the security systems within Zemouregal's base explained to them, they will respond "Well that sounds an awful lot to get past. It sounds like an impossible mission!" which is a reference to the television series and films. The entire quest is set up in a manner remarkably similar to the episodes/movies from the series. Trivia * When this quest was first released the spoilers read: "Like Arrav, the rewards are cursed! Please check back tomorrow - we have our best exorcists, soothsayers and alchemists working on the problem." * When a player returns to Ali the Wise after retrieving the heart, Ali says "So, how is the grand heart robbery coming along?" This may be a reference to the quest The Great Brain Robbery which, in turn, is a reference to . * During a part of this quest, Ali The Wise mentions "surveillance", to which the player responds "Sir Veylantz? Is he one of the Temple Knights?". This is a reference to the fact that many of the names of Temple Knights' members are a play on certain words. * When investigating the Killerwatt cage, it will say the cage came from Oddenstein industries, as your player knows. * When asking the Macaw or Ravenous locust to go into the pipe and use Remote view, they will seem confused and somewhat scared, but you reassure them that no one would spot a bird/small locust on the ceiling. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Good news at last: Arrav's heart has been reclaimed and we have a chance of freeing him from Zemouregal's clutches." * There is a glitch which prevents remote viewing from being used correctly by some players. The "Interact" option from the Familiar Options menu (and left-clicking the familiar button) does not allow the remote viewing ability to be used. In order to use remote viewing, you must right-click on the familiar and select "Interact". If your familiar does not have a right-click "Interact" option, open the Settings menu, go to the Gameplay tab, and deselect the "Hide familiar options" checkbox. nl:The Curse of Arrav fi:The Curse of Arrav Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests